1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof structure for an electronic unit.
2. Discussion of Background
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-26065 (JP 11-26065 A) describes a waterproof structure for an electronic unit, which is configured by filling a case, into which a cable is drawn through a cable guiding hole, with a potting resin.
A sheath that constitutes an outer sheath of the cable, and the potting resin are made of different resin materials. Therefore, adhesion between the potting resin after curing and the sheath of the cable is not sufficiently high, which may reduce the waterproof performance.